Nature's Paws
by X-law Fox
Summary: The time comes for some friends to depart their home and journey a Mysterios world.They have never been outside of their home town,but they will soon see what exists in the outside world.Will they survive the adventure or never make it home...


**Chapter 1: Departure**

A Boy with the characteristics of a fox was staring into a starry sky. He was wondering what he was going to do after he left from his home.He wanted to journey but wasn't sure what was out there.That wasn't what was keeping him home though.In the months before now he was planning on leaving but wanted to make sure he was ready.He couldn't just leave by himself.In fact, without someone else there he wasn't sure if he'd make it.The Fox boy was waiting for someone, a freind that he trusted and knew that they would travel with him.

"Fox? what are you doing here?"said a girl who shared the characteristics of a fox as well.

"oh,just staring at the clouds Katie"Fox replied."Are you ready to leave now?"

"Yeah,I was just making some food for our journey."said Katie cheerfully.

"since when do you cook? the most i've seen you cook is instant ramen and sandwiches..."retorted Fox with a smile.

"awww,that's not nice...you know me too well...I only made sandwiches and brought some ramen."replied Katie sticking her toungue out.

"Did you pack everything?"asked Fox.

"yeah,are we leaving now?"questioned Katie.

"It's the best time...no one will notice we're gone until the morning when they see our notes."said Fox

"then let's go!" Said Katie anxiously.

"SHHH! Are you trying to let everyone know we're leaving!"scolded Fox.

"Oh, sorry Fox.I'm just excited"replied Katie.

"yeah,I know,Let's go,someone may have heard you."Fox said.

As the two set off for their journey they realize they left their stuff at the front of their homes.

"Oh no!"both of them exclaimed.

"you too?"they both questioned.

"nooo...i can't belive I forgot..."said Fox.

"well,I can believe I forgot..."Laughed Katie.

All of a sudden a figure appeared behind the unexpecting duo and caught them by surpise.

"Hey! Were you too leaving without inviting me?" asked a girl who shared the attributes of a wolf.

"Sahraa?,Sorry,guess I forgot."Replied Katie Smirking.

"Oh,then I guess Fox has an excuse too?"questioned Sahraa.

"Nope,I didn't forget unlike Katie.I asked her to tell you."said Fox Smiling.

"well,okay.By the way you forgot your stuff outside of your houses.Here."as Sahraa spoke she dropped two bags in front of the Foxes.

"oh,So you are going with us? I see you brought your own stuff."said Katie.

"I knew you two were planning to leave.so I want to go too.Let's leave this town for a new journey!" Smirked Sahraa.

As the two foxes picked up their bags they set fourth with Sahraa to leave their surroundings and journey to see new things.As they arrived at the exit to their town,they turned and waved good bye.all three stared for a while and then walked together into the forest that would lead to the next town.

"So,after we pass this forest and enter the next town...what will we do?" Questioned Sahraa.

"I only know one thing,when we get there we'll find out."said Katie still smirking.

"this is our first step to our new journey...what happens depends on what destiny wants to see happen."murmured Fox.

"what did you say Fox?"Asked Sahraa.

"nothing..."Fox replied.

"It's kinda late,how far will we go till we stop to sleep?"asked Katie.

"...the clouds in the sky say it's going to rain...so right before it rains we'll set up camp."Said fox.

As the three continued for twent minutes they suddenly all stopped as they felt some rain drops.

"Fox,it's starting to rain..."said Sahraa frowning."I don't want to get wet"  
"I only brought two pop up tents,You girls will need them more then me...here"said fox as he set the tents up quickly.

"Thank you,Fox"said Sahraa Gratefully.

"Fox...If you want you can sleep in my tent"said Katie awkwardly.

"uhh..That's all right Katie, I love the rain..."Replied Fox feeling awkward as well.

"okay...good night then"Katie frowned as she closed her tent and went to sleep.

As it started to pour Fox heard Katie breathing lightly which showed she had fallen asleep.

then he heard Sahraa voice,she seems not to have fallen asleep.

"Fox...,can i ask you something?"said Sahraa in a sheepish tone.

"sure.Ask away Sahraa."said Fox gloomily.

"Do you like Katie?I mean,I only ask cause you spend most of the time you have with her."

"well,I..."Fox hesitated to say anything till he was sure Katie was asleep."

As Fox Listened, he heard Katie gentle breathing then smiled and replied.

"Yeah,I guess.I can say that I sorta have a crush on her."Fox continued to smile in the rain.

"How Cute.I knew you must like her.Why do you have a crush on her though?"Sahraa asked.

"hmm...well,I geuss it would be her personality, her heart, and the fact she is cool and smart."said Fox Happily.

"Why don't you tell her something instead of hiding it?"Sahraa asked.

"I...I just...hmm.don't want to change anything.I don't want our freindship ruined over something I may do wrong."Said Fox shyly.

"If you don't do something...you may lose her to someone else."said Sahraa quietly.

"I know...Hey!you've gotta sleep.I don't want to hear you whine that your too sleepy tomorrow."Replied Fox.

"alright...Good night then."

as fox began to feel sleepy he heard something.It was an odd sound.Then the ground began to shake as Fox got up,the others awoke.

"Fox,What's goin' on?Asked Katie

"Something Big,and it must be coming this way!"exclaimed Sahraa

"I think it's an earthquake!"Fox Exclaimed confused.

No one was sure what was going on but as the sound got louder.the earth opened and then swallowed them,throwing them into darkness as it resealed itself.

to be continued...


End file.
